One day you’ll understand
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Hiei es perseguido por alguien de su pasado, cuyo único deseo es adueñarse totalmente del pequeño koorime. El kitsune tendrá la fuerza para salvarlo?
1. Chapter 1

One day you'll understand 

Hay muchas cosas que Hiei no entiende. Los sentimientos es una de los mas difíciles. Pero estos podrían ser el comienzo de algo importante.

Romance, accion/aventura, humor, drama

Buenas, e vuelto con otro fic mío ¬¬ la verdad que no se que voy a hacer exactamente, como que todo se me quedo en el aire, así que acá les traigo esta especie de prologo, y según los comentarios que me lleguen veré si sigo o no. Que mas puedo decir, ojala les guste, o por los menos les haga pasar un rato aburrido.

ººººº

Estúpida lluvia.

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo el la rama del árbol, tratando de conservar el calor de su cuerpo.

Y por culpa del estúpido zorro!

Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar así no habría salido de la base de Mukuro.

Y por ella...

Bah! Lo echo, echo estaba y ya.

Había salido de la fortaleza, feliz de que por fin hubiera terminado con la misión que le dio la mujer mitad cybor. Le tomo mes y medio en encontrar al tipo que tenia que buscar, de verdad que era escurridizo.

Se marcho directo al ningenkai. Al llegar vio en el cielo los síntomas de la lluvia y apresuro mas el paso. Se movía con calma y precisión, perfeccionada por años, pero sentía a la ansiedad acelerar su corazón mas de lo debido. Aunque no lo pensaba concientemente extrañaba al zorro.

Lo extraño mucho de verdad. Porque lo quería.

Ya llevaban un tiempo siendo "amantes" aunque solo de nombre. Acordado que los sentimientos no intervendrían. Solo eran amigos con derecho a roce, nada mas.

Pero para Hiei fue imposible negar sus sentimientos. Porque su corazón era igual al de su madre, lleno de calidez. Así que se lo guardo en secreto. Era preferible eso a que su amistad acabara por una estupidez.

Y lo encontró saliendo de la instituto... con una chica.

Se veían muy contentos charlando ahí abajo.

Sintió como una punzada en el pecho. Y se fue rápido de allí sin saber que el pelirrojo levanto la vista a donde se encontraba.

Levanto la vista de sus botas. Estaba en al apartamento del zorro. El habito es muy difícil de cambiar. A pesar de su tristeza se dejo caer en la cama y esperar el regreso del dueño de ese hogar.

Se durmió, últimamente se sentía algo cansado, que debía ser producto del esfuerzo en la misión anterior. Lo despertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. El muy despreocupado zorro dejo sus cosas en la mesa de la sala y se encamino a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa.

-Hiei, ya volviste!.-le sonrió Kurama. El nombrado siguió dándole la espalda y no dijo nada.

Kurama quedo un poco aturdido y dudoso.-Sucede algo?

-No Kurama. Estoy perfectamente bien.-contesto despectivamente.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Entonces no estoy bien! Contento Kurama?

-Hiei, porque estas molesto?

-Molesto? No estoy molesto Kurama, tu eres el que esta molestando.

-No me gusta cuando te pones así.-Kurama se puso serio.

-Oh perdona zorro.-comento sarcásticamente levantándose de la cama enojado.-Pues a mi no me gusta cuando andas baboseándote con tus amiguitas.

-De que estas hablando?-Ahora Kurama se estaba enojando también.

-Tu sabes bien de que hablo estúpido zorro, eres un idota!

-Tu eres el que se comporta como un imbecil. Y si no te calmas tendré que pedirte que te vallas Hiei.

-Ah! Ahora resulta que yo soy el imbecil! Pues creo que es verdad por tener un amigo estúpido como tu! Ni siquiera me importa que te jodas a cuanta zorra mujer se te pase por delante!

_PAF!_

Kurama le pego.

Solo hubo silencio, exceptuando por los jadeos del koorime.

Hiei tembló llevándose una mano a la cara.-Baka kitsune...

Susurro y se marcho por la ventana.

Y después empezó a llover. Hiei se fue al bosque, no quería ninguna compañía.

Se abrazo a si mismo y dejo que una lagrima se deslizara por su cara, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Estaba furioso, pero consigo mismo, después de todo el zorro no estaba obligado a quererlo a el también, todo por sus estúpidos celos.

Mas tarde, a pesar del frió y la lluvia se quedo dormido.

Sin saber que lejos de allí unos demonios salían de un portal entre los mundos, el mas fuerte de ellos con una sola cosa en la mente.

Apoderarse del koorime de fuego.

ººººº

Hasta aquí, se que esta medio raro, en especial la personalidad de Hiei, pero la historia ameritaría que sea mas o menos así u.u

La verdad que tengo hasta el capi tres y medio ¬¬ pero no tengo pensado subirlos si no llegas a gustar esto, siento que seria una perdida de tiempo.

Lo dejo a su elección, si quieren sigo o sino no, así de simple.

Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto n.n

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**One day you'll understand**

Recuerdos del pasado vuelven al presente. Angustia y dolor, frió y calor, sensaciones que se mezclan formando una sola. Miedo.

Romance, accion/aventura, humor, drama angost

Captura y secuestro 1 

ººººº

Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por las hojas del árbol. La luz blanca del sol entraba por la ventana, las cortinas que estaban parcialmente cerradas.

El chico de cabello rojo se asomo un poco mirando a la calle. Después fue al baño a ducharse. Se preparo el desayuno y encendió el televisor. Ni había instituto hoy

-... produjo un incendio en una fabrica abandonada en el distrito de... - comentaba el reportero del noticiario. Atrás de el estaba el resto del dicho lugar, y personas viendo que era todavía rescatable.

Kurama no prestaba demasiada atención al tema. Si, se sentía culpable, pero fue Hiei quien llego histérico y diciendo incoherencias. Suspiro. Además había herido su orgullo, no le gustaba que le faltaran el respeto de esa forma.

Lo mas probable seria que no lo viera por un tiempo, quizás volver con esa Mukuro... Y que le importaba a fin de cuentas! El sabia cuidarse bien solo y nunca pedía ayuda a nadie, que se las aguantara.

Tomo una chaqueta y salió a dar una vuelta.

ººººº

Tenia mucho frió. Y como no iba a tenerlo si estaba completamente empapado.

Se sacude un poco la capa, exprimiéndole todo él liquido. Hoy sus sentidos estaban atontados, casi hasta dolían sus huesos por el mas mínimos de los movimientos.

-Maldita sea. Otro resfrió no.-gruñe el demonio de fuego.

Su ropa seguía húmeda pero mejor que antes al menos. Siente los ojos pesados pero no da mucha importancia. Salta a una rama, pero por poco y pierde el equilibrio.

-Ya.-se dice indiferente.

Saltando se dirigió a la ciudad, robaría comida por ahí y luego vería que era lo que haría.

Lo mejor seria volver al makai, pero no tenia ganas de soportar a los estúpidos que se burlarían de el por haberse resfriado, pero tampoco quería quedarse en el mundo humano. "Lo mejor será que busque un lugar caliente para descansar" se dijo a si mismo. La imagen del zorro le llego, siempre asociaba a Kurama con refugio, ya que el siempre era bueno y le daba atención. Demasiada atención para su gusto.

Se sacude ese pensamiento. Ya no tenia caso. No soportaría tener que verlo, toda esa vergüenza y el dolor... no. Mejor no ver, por ahora.

ººººº

-Hola... tierra llamando a Kurama, cambio...

-Eh?

-Por fin, y yo que creía que nos habíamos echo invisibles.

Sonrió divertido el detective espiritual, que hacia rato que llamaba al susodicho pelirrojo. Hasta sacudió las manos frente de el, y uso un megáfono junto a su oído. Un poco mas lejos aparecía Kuwabara que se compro un helado de agua.

-Oh Yusuke... Hola.

-Hola? Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir después de meses sin vernos.

-Urameshi deja de exagerar, solo paso una semana.-regaño Kazuma.

-Bueno, es que para mi son meses desde que trabajo en el puesto ese de comida ambulante, y con cada tonto que se aparece pidiendo autógrafos.(1)

Sus amigos solo ríen.

Los tres se sientan en el banco. Se ponen en mena charla, y planean cosas que hacer como salir en grupo a divertirse.

ººººº

Sombras borrosas avanzaban a gran velocidad. Buscando al ser que se les ordeno ser capturado con vida.

Se detuvieron un segundo. Todos volvieron la cara a la izquierda. Su objetivo había sido hallado.

Saltaron y desaparecieron en el aire.

ººººº

Hiei arrojaba los restos de las manzanas que acababa de comer. No era demasiado, solo lo suficiente para subsistir, con eso bastaba. No tenia idea de que es lo que podría hacer ahora, pensó en entrenar pero la humedad y las molestias en su cuerpo no le dejarían. Bufo molesto y decidió que pasera un rato en la cuidad.

Saltando de edificio en edificio, con los ojos entrecerrados. Vagamente entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, empezó a verse casi irreal. El no lo sabia, pero su agotamiento era tal que estaba dormitando, en aquel estado del sueño en que parece uno despierto y hace cosas, muy parecido al sonambulismo.

Imágenes del pasado venían a el, algunas alegres, como cada vez que se acordaba de las cosas que hacia junto a Kurama o Yukina, algunas tristes y angustiosas, como su exilio de la villa Glacial.

Y de alguna forma este hilo de acontecimientos que inconscientemente interrelacionaba, lo llevo a uno negro, de algo tan lejano e insoportable que lo había bloqueado, y por quien sabe que razón salía a la luz ahora.

Se veía a el mismo junto con otro youkai, al que no se le era visible la cara. Y Hiei sonreía, una verdadera sonrisa que pensaba que nunca volvería a su cara. El era joven, muy joven, quizás era de algún momento después de abandonar a su padrino, pero antes de perder su perla. Pero algo mas paso en ese recuerdo, algo muy desagradable. Todo se transformo, el youkai de repente salta sobre el, Hiei se resistía tratando de quitarlo, después el youkai le destrozaba la ropa y empezó a gritar de dolor y angustia.

Hiei soltó una pequeña exclamación, cuando tropezó con algo y cayo al techo de un edificio no muy alto. Tan absorto estaba en ese recuerdo, casi como si lo hubiera vuelto a vivir, jadeaba.

Se abraso a si mismo, preguntándose que había sido todo eso y de donde pudo haber salido, pero había algo terriblemente malo. Sin idea de que o porque, se sintió sucio, se sintió usado y muy vulnerable. Una vieja herida se había abierto nuevamente.

Paso un largo momento, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Se puso de pie lo mas firme que pudo tragando grandes bocanadas de aire. Supuso que ahora si estaba calmado, pero al ver su mano esta temblaba. "Mierda! Que me pasa hoy?!" se regaño. El no era ningún debilucho para dejar que un mal recuerdo lo aterrara así como así.

Cerro los ojos y frunció el seño, diciéndose que eso talvez debió de ser alguna pesadilla antigua, si, eso debía ser. Pero una voz gruesa, llena de frialdad y satisfacción hablo en su mente haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa y llenándolo de un gran miedo tan antiguo como esa voz, que decía. "Eres solo mío Hiei, ahora y para siempre, recuérdalo."

Un frió escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba paralizado. El acordarse de esa voz le llenaba de un miedo frió y pegajoso, ese del que no te deja moverte y hacerte sudar igual de frió. Su garganta esta contraída de tal forma que apenas si podía respirar.

Las nubes del cielo pasaban con una lentitud glacial. El se había acurrucado en un rincón de esa azotea, con las piernas apoyadas en su pecho. Recobrar la calma esta vez fue una hazaña titánica para el koorime. Lo único que deseo en su corazón era volver con Kurama, porque cuando estaba con el se sentía a salvo, y mas que nunca necesitaba de el.

Su tercer ojo, el Jagan, además de darle poderes síquicos para controlar ninges y seres de bajo poder espiritual, de vez en cuando le daban visiones o premoniciones del futuro cercano, y sabia que un cambio importante se acercaba, y acarreaba malos augurios para el. La pelea con el kitsune, su extraña debilidad, y el recuerdo de ese youkai eran pruebas de que el destino le decía que algo pasaría pronto, y el seria el él que mas sufriría.

Reflexiono, y cuando se creyó ya mas en si mismo, tomo la decisión de buscar al kitsune. Necesitaba de su presencia, aunque sea verlo desde lejos le haría sentirse mejor, y después que es lo que haría? Tal vez volver al Makai, ausentarse un tiempo, y prepararse para la tormenta que se le avecinaba.

Una lastima que no supiera que la tormenta ya estaba sobre el.

ººººº

-Y sigo siendo el rey.- se rió Urameshi, ya saliendo de la tienda de videos.

-Pura suerte, nada mas ¬¬.-agrego su mejor amigo Kazuma, con cara de perro apaleado (Miko: esta enojado, no que su cara realmente sea de perro apaleado jiji n-nU)

-Eso, y que ya se supiera todos los trucos del juego nnU

Esto ultimo contribuido por el pelirrojo kitsune. El había aceptado el ofrecimiento de sus amigos de salir un rato a hacer algo. Fueron a almorzar algo mas o menos llenador, después los chicos fueron a comprarse algunos mangas en una tienda de revistas (Miko: quisiera aclarar que en Japón esto es un gran negocio, y que gente de chicos a adultos compran de estos tomos, al contrario de acá en Argentina ¬¬ que apenas si tiene unas tres de distintas series en los puestos de revistas, ya quisiera visitar Japón!) Pasaron a casa de Kuwa, que estaba de paso, y dejaron las revista y demás cosas, luego pasaron a las tiendas de video, en las que pasaron cerca de tres horas y media (Miko: eso es poco, es lo que paso yo en el cyber nnU listo dejo de molestar con los paréntesis.)

En discusiones de que seria lo que podrían hacer mas tarde pasaron frente a una vidriera ocupada por televisores. En uno pasaban una noticia especial. El hombre del noticiero, en traje formal, narraba el reciente acontecimiento. "... a las 6.12 y las 10.49 de esta mañana hubieron extraños incendios en el distrito de Sarayashiki, y acaban de informar de un tercer incendio hace unos minutos, se presume que puedan ser causados por algún pirómano de la zona. Los bomberos hacen esfuerzos en..."

La cara de Kurama adquirió seriedad. Desde que se levanto la barrera entre los mundos, todo había estado muy calmado ya que los demonios no eran realmente tan malos como decían, ellos se comportaban mas como los humanos, pero claro siempre pueden haber excepciones.

-Kurama, crees que esto pueda ser obra de algún demonio?-le preguntaron Yusuke y Kuwabara quienes se pusieron junto al pelirrojo.

-Puede que no.-contesto.-pero no me da buena espina tampoco.

-Pero si hubiera problemas no estaría Botan aquí para avisarnos?-dijo esta vez el pelinaranja.

Kurama asintió, el mundo espiritual era muy sensible a estas cosas, si algo estuviera mal tendrían que venir a avisarles. El nombre del koorime se le vino a la cabeza, el ayer estaba alterado, cosa extraña en el, y si...? No, respondió casi de inmediato a su propia pregunta, por mas alterado o enojado que estuviera no le gustaría llamar la atención así, no era su estilo. Pero aun así esto parecía el trabajo de algún ente manipulador del fuego. Talvez algún o algunos youkais se escurrieron de la estrecha vigilancia del Reikai.

-Tal vez sea mejor ir a ver.-dijo finalmente, escondiendo su preocupación.

ººººº

Su velocidad decrecía, Hiei lo sabia. Pero era lo suficientemente veloz como para que los ninges no lo vieran. Se detuvo en otra azotea, respirando con algo de rapidez. Ya no estaba tan seguro de si seria bueno ir con el zorro, pero igual se concentro en hallar su presencia.

Pero en ese instante escucho un ruido sordo a sus espaldas, se volteo. Cuatro seres con capas negras que los cubría totalmente se alzaban.

Los observo con atención, mostrando su impasible mirada de indiferencia. Tenso el cuerpo, preparándose para cualquier movimiento de ataque.

-Vos sos Hiei.-no lo pregunto, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, alzo la mano y lo señalo con el dedo índice.-Tenemos ordenes de llevarte con nuestro Señor.

-Si? Y a mi que?

-Vas a venir con nosotros, lo quieras o no.-sin previo aviso el que hablaba lanzo algo contra él, se cubrió con su espada, una cadena se enredo en la katana. Replegó la espada y se libero de dicha arma.

En otra situación los abría enfrentado, pero sus fuerzas menguaban, y sentía que cada vez descendían mas. Aunque no lo quisiera, salto tratando de huir de los youkais, era su única opción esta vez.

Lo persiguieron gran trecho, inútilmente quiso perderlos. Les hacia frente cuando lo acorralaban, logro herir a uno de ellos atravesando la katana por un hombro. Cuando creyó que podía salir corriendo otro de los encapuchados se pone frente a el, el ojirrojo suelta una exclamación de sorpresa, y lo golpean con fuerza en el estomago, sacándole el aire. Suelta la katana que se clava en la tierra. Y recibe una patada en su cabeza que lo lanza muy lejos. Cayo en medio de un parque ningen, escuchando los gritos de los susodichos que huían despavoridos.

Pero no por la pelea de Hiei con los youkais. El koorime vio que los árboles que estaban cerca de la calle se incendiaban, en toda esa confusión nadie se dio cuenta de la pelea. Apenas si pudo incorporarse, un hilo de sangre caía de su boca, el mundo le daba vueltas y tuvo que poner una rodilla al suelo para no perder el equilibrio.

Otra vez fue rodeado por los youkais, uno, el que lo golpeo, lo tomo por el cuello de la bufanda y parecía que iba a acertarle el golpe de gracia cuando alguien dijo.

-Alto.

Una voz que a Hiei se le hizo familiar. El demonio lo soltó y se alejo, intimidado por las voz de su Señor. De entre las llamas una sombra negra y alto se acerco al grupo. Hiei dejo caer la cabeza, esta atontado por el mareo y el dolor del golpe, escupió sangre al pasto.

"Creo que... me voy a desmayar..." se dijo Hiei. Alguien se detuvo frente a el y se hincó, una mano tomo de la barbilla del medio koorime, obligándole a verlo. El recién llegado youkai tenia el cabello blanco y corto, con un mechón negro que caí al frente, rasgos finos y bellos, y ojos alargados, plateados como la luna. Sonrió con lo que parecía una dura ternura.-Tanto tiempo, mi precioso koorime.

El corazón de Hiei dio un vuelco, sin poder creerlo. Apenas un susurro broto de su boca.-Hokage tu...

Fue silenciado por el beso del youkai de mirada plateada.

Continuara...

(1) En el tomo 19 de Yu Yu Hakusho Yusuke después de haber vuelto al ningenkai se pone a trabajar en un puesto de comida, pero a veces algunos humanos le pedían autógrafos de sus demonios favoritos, que para ese momento se había levantado la barrera entre los mundos y los demonios venían a trabajar en la tele n.n

Holas gente come va! Es italiano... creo o.o aquí traje la segunda parte, ya mas adelante traeré la tercera, cuarta, quinta, décima, etc etc. No importa cuanto trato siempre me salen con cinco o seis hojas en word ¬¬ intentare hacerlos mas extensos y poner mas información de los tomos (yo tengo los últimos tres nomás ú.u pero me encanta el final del manga)

Y los reviews! Tan lindos reviews que me levantan el espíritu TuT se los agradezco, tomarse la molestia de leer esto y pedirme que continué... me prometí que no iba a llorar ay ay TTuTT

**Pastelito:** me extrañabas? Gracias amiga n.n como normal? No se, me pareció un poco raro para empezar, como que no puse nada para mantener el interés pero no se. Si tengo muchas otras cosas en mente para el futuro, ojala te guste. Nos vemos en la próxima n.n

**Kitsune Nyx Erinea:** como ando? Bien, los estudios y toda la cosa gorda gracias por preguntar. Que bueno que volvieras, ojala sigas con tus fics y nunca se acabe la inspiración. Leer se hace un poco difícil también no? Que bueno que te gustara, espero mantener la onda XD los celos son el mejor material para empezar ja ja y supongo que lo iba a terminar de todas formas así nadie me lo hubiera pedido n.n Que te vaya bien también chaos!

**Yuriyouko:** si es hermosa pareja eh? La prefiero antes que ninguna otra, excepto el Youko/Hiei ¬ están para morirse. Lo de Hiei se sabrá en el futuro y como que ahorita esta en graves problemas no? como hago sufrir a mi niño T.T claro que sigo escribiendo pero no dejes de mandar comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos, una critica constructiva siempre viene bien. Nos vemos.

**BattousaiKamiya:** intente hacerlo interesante, yo creía que no me había salido gracias amiga n-n pobrecito Hiei que lo hago sufrir tanto veamos que pasa en la tercera parte. Saludos y nos vemos!

**Erika de cancer:** holas hace tiempo que no te veia n.n si aca dejo el capi, un poco tarde pero llego, y si Hiei es tan lindo! Todo el mundo lo desea n¬n y ese youkai tiene cosas pendientes con el, muy malas, noooooooooo! Mas vale que hagas algo estupido zorro ¬¬ ojala nos veamos en la proxima amigui Seea!

Ya introduje a un personaje del pasado de Hiei, la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante. Manden comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos para ir mejorando en mi escritura T-T

Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

One day you'll understand 

Sumary: Hiei es perseguido por alguien de su pasado, cuyo único deseo es adueñarse totalmente del pequeño koorime. El kitsune tendrá la fuerza para salvarlo?

Romance, accion/aventura, humor, drama angost

Captura y secuestro 2 

ººººº

Jamás se imagino que esto se haría realidad.

Aquello que había guardado en los abismos mas profundos de su mente volvía para atormentarlo otra vez. Los recuerdos difusos de hacia unos momentos se volvieron tan claros como el agua, cuando lo vio a el. A Hokage.

Ante su presencia él se hacia pequeño, todo su fuerza, toda su fortaleza desaparecían. Para que solo el asfixiante miedo ocupara su lugar. Con repulsión rompió el beso al que fue forzado. Su cara demostraba una aterradora sorpresa.

Hiei había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, horribles y que harían palidecer al mas temerario de los ningens, que lo hicieron tan duro como era. Por eso todos lo que lo conocían creían que el nunca demostraría miedo ante absolutamente nadie. Estaban equivocados. Porque Hokage era el único ser capaz de intimidar de tal forma al dueño del dragón negro, de una forma que llegaba mucho mas lejos, mas adentro.

El koorime lo observaba con la misma expresión que tiene un gato cuando a sido atrapado y siente el aliento de la mortal amenaza muy cerca. El youkai de pelo blanco como la nieve sonrió levemente, le daba gracia ver ese brillo asesino en esos rubís, aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada lo que hiciera contra el. Tanto tiempo, oh tanto tiempo de no ver esos ojos y de sentir esos labios.

-No sabes como te extrañe mi pequeño.-susurro para que solo Hiei lo escuchara. Sus ojos después demostraron algo de extrañeza, alzo la mano y con suavidad acaricio su mejilla. Hiei dio un respingo ante el contacto, la mano bajo hasta la comisura de sus labios. Retiro la mano, observo la sangre que había limpiado.

Se irguió y con gesto severo encaro a los encapuchados.-Dije claramente que no lo lastimaran, quien fue el que osó desobedecer mis ordenes?

-Y-yo... Señor.-dio un paso al frente, el youkai bajo la cabeza.

Recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Sin aliento cayo de rodillas. El hombre de mirada plateada hablo de forma despectiva.-Debería matarte por haberle echo eso, pero te perdonare esta vez por tu sinceridad. No esperes clemencia si vuelves a cometer otro error, entendido?

-S-si... comprendo.-como puedo se irguió y dio una reverencia.

Hokage, que era un youkai de fuego, miro un segundo el incendio que el mismo había provocado, al igual que los otros dos. Los creo con la esperanza de que con eso atraería la atención del koorime.

Pero ahora ya tenia lo que había ido a buscar. Con firmeza y cuidado tomo a Hiei por los hombros, sabia muy bien que su estado actual era frágil.

Es resistió, pero se dio cuanta de que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie.-Suéltame... maldito, no me toques.

-Calma mi koorime, no deberías ser agresivo, podría traerte problemas.

-Que?

Con lentitud acerco su cara a la del ojirrojo, deteniéndose unos centímetros, las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban.-No voy a dejarte ir de nuevo Hiei. Recuerda, eres solo mío.

-... no...

ººººº

Los chicos, Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara al fin llegaron al lugar del conflicto. Era en un gran parque, justo en medio de la ciudad. Chocaron con algunos que huían de la amenaza. Era un caos total, la policía que había llegado primero tratando de mantener el orden y la calma.

Evitando a las autoridades se dirigieron por otro camino alternativo. En cuanto llegaron a la zona trasera del la catástrofe, se detuvieron en seco, golpeados por la intensidad de poder demoníaco. Les era increíble que no lo hubieran sentido a kilómetros de distancia. Era algo parecido a entrar en los territorios como los de Yanagisawa, Kaito y Kido o los otros humanos con poderes.

Esforzándose continuaron hasta que vislumbraron seis siluetas. Kurama soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Ese de ahí era el koorime de ojos rojos, pero lo que lo asombro fue su estado, el de una criatura que se retuerce tratando de tan siquiera poder respirar; nunca creyó ver a Hiei así. Atrapado en los brazos del youkai con ese monstruoso poder demoníaco. El espíritu del zorro se encendió en furia y odio contra ese ser.

-Así que ustedes son los responsable de tantos estragos.-Urameshi fue quien hablo primero, mas con seriedad, que a pesar de ser pendenciero sabia cuando comportarse.

-Oye enano no me digas que estas con ellos!.-grito Kuwabara, a quien no se le podía reprochar nada porque obviamente no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

El youkai de pelo blanco solo sonrió con gracia por el comentario, volvió su mirada fría como el metal al indefenso demonio al que sostenía con firmeza, en parte para que no se cayera el suelo.-Así que estos son tus compañeros no Hiei?

El solo puedo rehuir a su mirada con temor. La sangre de Kurama se helo por ese gesto.

-Espera aquí mi koorime.-susurro en su oído de una forma sugerente. Soltó el agarre y Hiei cayo casi sin fuerzas, apenas si podía estar conciente.-Es un gusto verlos en persona. Me presento, soy Hokage, un... viejo conocido de Hiei.-sonrió, tal sonrisa que apareciera normal hacia que uno sintiera escalofríos en la espalda sin saber porque.

-Si?-Yusuke no encontró demasiado que decir, su presencia lo perturbaba.

-Si, también se quienes son ustedes. Como no conocer al Hijo de Raizen, dios de la guerra, Yusuke Urameshi. Al legendario ladrón Youko Kurama, ahora reformado y humano. Todos detectives del Reikai.

-Hey, y yo que? También soy importante.-gruño el pelinaranja.

-Supongo que haz de ser otro detective espiritual, pero eso no viene al caso humano.-dijo desinteresado cerrando los ojos muy tranquilo.

-A si! ahora veras lo que un humano puede hacer!

Kuwabara sin pensar mas, a el también le incomodaba su presencia, se lanza al ataque. Yusuke y Kurama le dicen que se detengan pero no hace caso. Da un salto y cuando va cayendo sobre Hokage hace aparecer su espada, solo que esta era la que podía cortar a través de las dimensiones, con ella había destruido al monstruo que viajaba de entre la dimensiones y herido a Itsuki.

Pero quedo con la boca abierta de asombro. Hokage ni se molesto en correrse de su sitio. Se había a limitado a sostener la luminosa espada entre las palmas de sus manos. No se veía para nada lastimado.-Q-que?

-Terminaste? Ahora me toca a mi.-con rapidez llevo la espada para el costado, y con un solo movimiento partió la espada. Uso u pierna izquierda para patear al confundido detective. Salió despedido cayendo frente a sus dos compañeros.

-Kuwabara! Di algo!-Yusuke se agacho a ver el estado del pobre Kazuma.

-Algo...- gruño apretando los párpados.

-Creo que me excedí un poco.-Hokage miraba como el pedazo de espada se evaporaba en el aire.

-Maldito!-Yusuke se adelanto para hacerle frente. Kurama también lo acompaño. Con la actitud calculadora que tanto lo caracterizaba al zorro en las peleas, quiso preguntar.-Por qué estas en el ningenkai? Que puede interesarte en este mundo?

-Interesarme? Solo vine a buscar mi preciosa gema negra, la que ya encontré, o mejor dicho, me encontró.-Volteo a ver al youkai arrodillado luchando por mantenerse despierto, que era custodiado por sus demonios encapuchados.-Pero no me molesta hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de irme.

Yusuke y Kurama tenían expresiones serias, ese youkai no era de subestimar. Ambos se vieron y asintieron con un gesto de la cabeza. En un instante desaparecieron, moviéndose tan rápido como pudieron. Yusuke apareció a un costado del youkai y le apunto con su dedo, disparando su técnica clásica pero efectiva. Hokage, igual que la ves anterior no se movió de su lugar, y alzando la mano detuvo el tiro. Yusuke quedo anonado. Nadie nunca había detenido un tiro de su reigan con tanta facilidad, se pregunto si el youkai seria tan poderoso como su propio padre.

Pero no pudo pensar mas porque el youkai sonrió, y su tiro fue devuelto a Yusuke, quien cayo varios metros a través del parque.

El mechón negro de Hokage ondeo con la brisa, le dolía la mano, era claro que con un expulsión tan grande de ki era imposible que saliera totalmente ileso, pero una cosa es no poder a que no tolerar. El dolor era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, al igual que Hiei, podía soportarlo hasta el punto mas elevado.

Un silbido alerto su oído, había sido muy rápido, que cuando lo supo ya tenia aquel látigo verde en su cuello. El Youko, fue obra del youko, al cual veía de reojo sosteniendo firmemente su látigo de espinas, con sus ojos muy fríos... y enfadados.-Las espinas de este látigo son capaces de cortar hasta el metal mas fuerte, así que preferiría que no te movieras.

-Youko Kurama, tan vil y frió, aprovechaste la oportunidad cuando estaba distraído con tu amigo. Y siempre al punto, sin demostraciones absurdas de arrogancia. Eso me gusta.-Los ojos plateados del demonio empezaron a brillar.-Pero tampoco basta.

Alcanzaba a deslumbrarse un aura rojiza a su alrededor. Kurama soltó una exclamación, su látigo se estaba haciendo cenizas, tuvo que arrojarlo antes de que llegara hasta el, no fuera a ser que el también fuera incinerado.

-Jamás se debe subestimar al enemigo.-dijo Hokage sacudiéndose un poco las cenizas. Kurama frunció el ceño. Era demasiado fuerte.

Un silencio insoportable se poso sobre ellos, casi se podían las respiraciones de cada uno. Y en el momento cumbre en el que cualquier cosa podía pasar un gemido se hizo oír.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al pequeño youkai medio koorime que a duras penas si pudo ponerse de pie, y con paso tambaleante se dirigía a ellos.-...basta ...por favor Hokage ... a el no...

Con horror Kurama apenas si podía sentir el poder de Hiei. A cada momento se reducía cada vez mas.

-... haz lo que... quieras conmigo... pero... no lo mates... no a el...-suplico en un suspiro. De pronto sus ojos perdieron brillo, y habría caído de no ser porque Hokage alcanzo a atraparlo. Este con suavidad lo cargo en sus brazos, los ojos de Hiei se cerraron con lentitud.

-Hiei...-susurro Kurama, por un momento creyó que había muerto, pero aun podía sentir la presencia del koorime.

-Esta dormido.-comento Hokage para si, sonriendo.

-Que... que fue lo que le hiciste?-casi grito el zorro saliendo de su trance.

-Hn, no le hice nada youko, pero si te interesa el estará bien.-alzo una fría mirada, con algo de odio hacia el pelirojo.-Tienes suerte, zorro, debo irme.

-No! no te lo llevaras!-el kitsune corrió, pero dos de los youkais encapuchados se le pusieron adelante y crearon una cortina de fuego. Kurama se cubrió con un brazo, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al ver en un ultimo instante a Hiei inconsciente en manos de ese demonio.

El fuego cubrió absolutamente todo. Yusuke, apoyado en un maltrecho Kuwabara, se acercaron al lugar del youko. Este no dijo nada, sus ojos no demostraban ninguna emoción mas que una gran angustia.

-Kurama, que paso?- pregunto Urameshi. Un poco preocupado por su compañero.

El fuego se extinguía, mostrando el lugar en donde antes habían estado ellos, ahora ya no había nada mas que las cenizas de la vegetación quemada.

-Hiei ya no esta.-fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

Continuara...

Bien, es todo, ojala les guste, porque a mi no me convence mucho, pero como siempre digo la intención es lo que cuenta n-n

**CarcinosCancer antes Erika:** que bueno que te gustara, eso quiere decir que mi trabajo no apesta... o.o ups lo siento por eso. Ese maldito como pudo hacerle eso a Hieicito T.T pero es tan tentador. Yo también soy fanática del KxH pero adoro mas al Youko o¬o, y si creo que Youko aparecerá mas adelante, como podría dejarlo de lado. Si te interesa tengo un fic del YxH si quieres puedes pasarte por mi profile para verlo. Bueno es todo espero verte pronto amiga, me encantan tus fic, plis continúalos alguna vez T.T yo te espero lo que quieras pero no anadones. Nos vemos.

Bueno par los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews se los agradezco de todas formas n.n ya lo interesante esta por comenzar.

Hasta la proxima.

Miko n.n


	4. Chapter 4

One day you'll understand 

Sumary: Por que duele cuando perdemos a alguien que queremos? Y por que cuando lo perdemos es cuando nos damos cuanta de lo mucho que significaba para uno? Kurama se pregunta estas cosas. Lo que si sabe es que no se quedara de brazos cruzados, haciendo lo que sea necesario para recuperar lo que perdió.

Romance, accion/aventura, humor, drama angost

Buenas gente, no pensé que esto gustaría tanto, gracias por sus mensajes, no saben como me anima T.T si ya se que soy muy emotiva pero no puedo evitarlo.

Y pues si les interesa aquí estoy, bien, con mis perritos tan lindos n.n escuchando el disco de My Chemical Romance. Se preguntaran por digo esto, pues no tengo la menor idea, asi que los dejo con el fic.

Llanto. No voy a dejarte solo.

ººººº

Que era eso que tenia en el pecho?

Dolía. Como una daga que le atravesaba en el pecho, un sopor que sumergía su conciencia en las mas sombrías grietas del abismo. Como si hubiera perdido la cordura y esa cosa que te hace desear vivir.

Pero porque?

Kurama se preguntaba en silencio. Mientras los demás discutían en la otra habitación con Kooenma y Botan de los sucesos del día anterior. Sobre quienes eran ellos y de porqué secuestraron del demonio de tres ojos.

Todos estaban preocupados. El también, si después de todo era su compañero, su amigo, su... Pero porque le dolía tanto? Conocía a Hiei mejor que nadie. De seguro ya estaría pensando en alguna forma de salir de aquellas dificultades.

Pero no esta vez. Dijo una voz grave en su interior.

Esto era diferente. Ese youkai tenia algo especial, algo que lo diferenciaba de todos los antiguos enemigos. Que Hiei le tenia miedo.

El demonio del Jagan, desde que el sabia, jamás había demostrado miedo ante nadie, en el borde de la muerte se mantenía firme como la piedra. Aun contra Toguro el menor, contra Sensui o la misma Mukuro, siempre tenia el semblante inalterablemente tranquilo.

Eso era parte de lo que le hacia sentir mal, que Hiei estaba ahora en poder de alguien realmente poderoso. Y el echo de que tampoco tenia poderes... Pero había algo mas...

Era culpa?

Culpa de haberse peleado con el antes de que todo pasara? De haberlo lastimado? De haber sido tan inútil cuando Hiei realmente lo necesitaba?

No estaba seguro de eso. Por primera vez en siglos, el legendario zorro dudaba. No sabia que hacer o como reaccionar. Esa tristeza lo hacia pesado, y lo cegaba a lo que debía de hacer.

Que gran broma, el gran zorro cegado por los sentimientos ninges. Por eso era que se suponía que uno no debía de tenerlos. Te hacen débiles. Pero que no le hacia feliz el haber conocido a su madre? A sus amigos? Y a Hiei? si es para eso que vale la pena vivir. Vivir y ser feliz por y para sus seres queridos. Lo que hace que todo valga la pena.

Se recostó en su cama y cerro lentamente los ojos. Imágenes del sueño venían a el, las que no recordaría en absoluto al despertar. Solo una quedo firme.

La imagen de el abrazando al pequeño demonio, que lloraba en su regazo.

Fue allí que Kurama supo que lo único que deseaba ahora era tener a Hiei con el, y no dejarlo solo, nunca mas.

ººººº

-Demonios Kooenma porque no nos avisaste antes?!-grito Yusuke enojado, agarrando del borde de la camisa del dios niño, por supuesto en forma adulta.

-Lo siento, no sabemos como sucedió. De verdad, es la primera vez que pasa esto.-comento el chico castaño un poco asustado. Yusuke lo miro enojado unos segundos, suspiro y soltó al dios, no era su culpa que esto hubiera pasado.

Uno de sus amigos estaba en peligro y el no pudo hacer nada. Como odiaba cuando esas cosas pasaban. Camino y se sentó con pesadez en un sofá. Se habían reunido en la casa de Kurama, es por su lado se había visto como fuera de la realidad, como si hubiera perdido todo en la vida, y tal vez en cierta forma era así.

Botan llego de la cocina y dejo en la mesita de la sala una bandeja con tazas con café.-Se que estamos en una situación tensa chicos, pero vamos! Ya saldremos de esta como hacemos siempre. Nunca nos rendimos!-sonrió cándidamente, tratando de animar a todo el grupo.

Pero nadie dijo nada, el manto del silencio lo cubrió todo. Yusuke tenia la mirada llena de preocupación, Kuwabara perdía la vista en el contenido de su taza, y Kooenma no se había movido de su sitio.

Esta actitud ponía a la guía espiritual triste. Desvió la vista al suelo, quien hubiera creído que el pequeño demonio antisocial causaría tal tristeza cuando su presencia estaba ausente. Aun como era simplemente era imposible no sentir cariño por el demonio de figura aniñada. Pero se volteo cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban del pasillo. Encontrándose con el chico pelirrojo que al fin se había dignado a salir. Con actitud de calma los observo a todos, quienes a su vez lo vieron como esperando que les dijera que tenían que hacer ahora.

Suspiro profundamente, si, él era el chico que pensaba, el inteligente y astuto, el que tenia todas las respuestas. Esta bien, ellos estaban tan mal como el, se dirigió a Kooenma.-Al menos sabemos quienes son esos demonios?

-Ya mande a que lo investigaran, pronto me traerán la información.-dijo claramente, no quería ver la otra cara de Kurama. Ya suficiente con el mazoku.

-Bien. Lo mas probable es que sigan aquí. Los portales al makai son limitados y no se sabe bien cuando se van a abrir. Quiero que pongan a vigilarlos enseguida. Es alguien muy fuerte y por lo tanto peligroso.-Su tono de voz era oscuro, y los ojos opacos, pero en ningun momento dejo de mostrar ese aire de sabiduría.

Y con esas palabras finales se pusieron en movimiento.

ººººº

El cielo estaba nublado, y truenos empezaban a sonar. Y eso no estaba bien. Para nada. A las afueras de la ciudad solía haber una especia de construcción, alguna fabrica ningen talvez. No importaba mucho igual, estaba vacía y serviría de refugio contra el agua.

El agua, que molesta era. Generalmente casi todos los youkais de fuegos se ven afectados de forma negativa por el agua y el frió. En especial ellos dos.

Se volteo cuando escucho acercase a uno de sus servidores. No se le veía la cara, probablemente con alguna cicatriz o quemadura por la inexperiencia, pero sus movimientos trataban de ser calmos y respetuosos.

-Señor, tengo malas noticias...-

No contesto, se limito a verlo con dureza, impasible. El youkai trago en seco y prosiguió.-Los del reikai... han bloqueado todos los portales, difícilmente podremos pasar sin que nos vean.-finalizado un poco perturbado.

Hokage se volvió a la ventana y pensó que tampoco seria apropiado intentar pasar a la fuerza con ese clima tan molesto, y en especial llevando tan delicada carga. Aunque no le gustara la idea de tener que esconderse. Era alguien muy precavido e inteligente, casi tanto como Youko Kurama.

-Esta bien, esperaremos un tiempo. Alguna vez bajaran la guardia.

El demonio suspiro en alivio. Ya se marchaba cuando su líder agrego algo mas.-Y no vuelvas a entrar sin tocar quieres?

-S-si señor.-aquellos ojos plateados tan fríos eran de temer.

Hn, eran un poco idiotas pero muy fieles, pensó Hokage. El suave murmullo de la lluvia se hacia escuchar, ese sonido le irritaba pero lo ignoro. Se acerco la pared para apretar el botón o lo que fuera que usaban los humanos para tener luz. No funcionaba, así que con un gesto encendió unas velas que habían en una mesa destartalada. El lugar estaba roto y descuidado, talvez refugio para otros indigentes, pero por lo menos tenia un colchón, que ahora mismo usaba su pequeño youkai.

Se sentó al borde y se inclino, una sonrisa de ternura afloro en su rostro. Desde el día de ayer Hiei se había sumido en un profundo trance de sueño, y por unas horas mas no saldría de el. Todo estaba marchando como debía ser. Cuando despertara ya todo estaría listo y por fin podría cumplir uno de sus mas anhelados sueños.

Acaricio el suave rostro de Hiei, tan tranquilo. Tan inocente.

-Duerme mi koorime de fuego, ya pronto será el momento. Pronto.

Se agacho y con sus labios rozo los de él.

ººººº

Durante horas todos estuvieron investigando, incluso Kooenma se había unido a esta búsqueda. Según sus deducciones los enemigos no debían de haberse alejado demasiado de la ciudad. Aun así se había enviado a otras guías a ver si ocurría alguna anomalía en los distritos cercanos.

Pero a cada hora se desalentaban mas y mas.

Ya pronto serian la una y media de la mañana. Eso desesperaba mucho a Kurama. En algún punto, ya mas en el campo natural Yusuke se encontró con el zorro, quien se había sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

El detective, con precaución se le acerco, las plantas a sus alrededor parecían que se lo querían comer vivo. Evidentemente, Kurama no estaba de buen humor.-Kurama...- llamo el detective. El mencionado alzo la cabeza y se controlo un poco.

-Yuske, hallaste algo?-se paso una mano por la frente, quitándose el pelo de los ojos.

-No...-dijo en tono desalentado, de verdad hubiera preferido decirle que si.

-oh.-es todo lo que salió de su boca volviendo la atención al suelo. Yuske, que dudaba, decidió que tenia que hablar con el.

-Uhh... yo...-miro para un costado murmurando. Kurama no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Maldita sea! Tienen que estar por acá cerca! Como es que no los podemos hubicar?!-casi grito el pelirrojo dando rienda suelta a su enfado e impotencia.

-Woaaa! Tranquilo amigo!-Yusuke tuvo que ponerle las manos en los hombros para mantenerlo en el suelo. Tal energía despedía el zorro que daba la impresión de que seria capaz de matarlo allí mismo por estorbarle.

-Déjame! Tengo que ir a buscarlo... tengo que encontrarlo.-contesto, sus ojos por momentos se ponían de color dorado como el oro, cosa que puso nervioso a Yusuke. Un Youko enfadado no ayudaría en nada, podría ser contraproducente.

-Tranquilízate Kurama! Yo también estoy preocupado! Todos lo estamos pero ir por allí destruyendo todo no será de ayuda.-trato de tranquilizarlo usando la lógica ya que de seguro no escucharía a nadie hasta que hubiera destruido toda visa en un radio de al menos cinco kilómetros.

Kurama lo miro por tensos segundos, hasta que aflojo, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes. Urameshi suspiro, se dejo caer al lado.-Mira... entiendo que estés tan mal.

-No creo que puedas.-Kurama tenia una actitud seria y desanimada. Su amigo se sintió un poco ofendido por ese comentario.-Claro que lo hago! Como crees que me sentí yo aquella vez que habían secuestrado a Keiko eh?

Esto tomo por sorpresa al zorro, sin poder evitar verlo con ojos bien abiertos. El chico solo se limito a enarcar un poco las cejas y evitar contacto visual con el pelirrojo, le daba pena ese tema.-Yo... no es que tenga algo en contra de eso, ya sabes como soy siempre diciendo puras boludeces que no son ciertas, pero me da algo de vergüenza. Y siempre e visto como que ustedes dos comparten algo muy especial.

El youko se limito a estar en silencio.

-Los veo como... bueno que son felices, especialmente Hiei, ya sabes, que siempre tan solitario, pero cambia cuando estas cerca, aunque intente esconderlo. Deja de ser tan duro, y supongo que eso es bueno.-sonrió un poco-Son mis amigos, si son felices así yo también.-la sonrisa desapareció al instante.-Haré todo lo que pueda para que puedas volver a estar con el, lo prometo Kurama.

Ambos amigos se miraron con respeto. Kurama sonrió un poco.-Gracias

-Para servirte-le contesto, feliz de poder animar al zorro.

Estaban por levantarse e ir a inspeccionar juntos cuando una voz chillona los alerto. Del cielo descendía una figura extraña, que fue haciéndose tangible cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Botan les llamaba.-Chicoooooooooos!

-Botan! Que sucede?!

-Creo que encontré algo. Se puede detectar un nivel un poco mas elevado de energía por allá, al sudoeste, probablemente están reprimiendo su poder demoníaco, y creo que por allí a un edificio abandonado.-contesto la parca seriamente.

-Que bien Botan, los descubriste.

Kurama sin decir ni esperar nada corrió por la dirección antes señalada.-Kurama espéranos!-grito Yusuke yendo detrás de el.

-Yo voy a llamar a Kuwabara.-aviso Botan ya elevándose en el oscuro firmamento.

Yusuke le dedico un vistazo, para concentrarse en no perder el rastro del escurridizo zorro que ya había perdido de vista. De verdad que se notaba que quería a ese koorime.

Apretó el paso.

ººººº

La lluvia había cesado hace un par de horas. Pero ni siquiera lo noto. Lo que si fue que vio al demonio removerse un poco.

Gruño. Hiei tomaba conciencia, y abrió los ojos. No tenia idea de donde estaba. Parpadeo hasta que se hubo acostumbrado a la débil luz que provenía de las pequeñas llamas.

Quiso levantar el brazo, allí noto que apenas si podía sepáralo del suelo. Eso no le gusto. Porque me pasa esto? Se pregunto. Una sombra salió de un rincón, que se sentó a su lado.

Lo reconoció, quiso alejarse lo mas posible, cosa que no pudo lograr. Hokage dejo salir una risita y alzo la mano para quitar unos cabellos de la frente del ojirrojo.-Buenas noches durmiente.

Estaba en quien sabe que lugar, incapaz de poder moverse siquiera, y con el peor demonio que hubiera conocido. Evidentemente estaba en graves problemas.

-Me alegra tanto que podamos estar juntos de nuevo.-comento el demonio de pelo blanco.

Hiei lo miro de forma asesina.-Habla por ti.

-No entiendo porque fue que te fuiste. No te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos.-trato de mostrarse tan inocente como pudo.

No pudo soportar eso, tal hipocresía, que se creía que era, un estúpido?-Eres un bastardo! Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que me hiciste, crees que voy a olvidarlo!

Hokage no le gustaba que le hablaran de esa forma, nadie le faltaba el respeto, nadie, y con fuerza agarro el mentón del demonio. Obligándole a verlo a los ojos.-Si tan solo hubieras aceptado no tendría que haberlo echo así.

Hiei entrecerró los ojos, deseando poder moverse, al menos para golpear ese maldito rostro que había tenido el desagrado de conocer.-No puedes ir por hay forzando a todo el mundo que te quiera Hokage.

-No me interesa el resto del mundo, lo único que me a importado eres tu.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar, Hiei intento apartar la cara pero el agarre era muy fuerte. El demonio empezó a besarlo con fuerza y fiereza. Hiei cerro los ojos deseando que todo esto no fuera verdad, sintiendo como le forzaba a abrir la boca para que una lengua intrusa invadiera cada rincón. El aire se le estaba acabando, se estaba asfixiando.

Hokage sintió una punzada, un pequeño destello de dolor, se separo de Hiei, que jadeaba recuperando el aire. Lo había mordido. Con un movimiento lento con el reverso de la mano se limpio la sangre en sus labios. Siempre tan rebelde.-Ya te enseñare a comportarte demonio.-susurro de forma tal forma que a Hiei le dio escalofríos.

Se volvió a abalanzar sobre el, esta vez mordiendo su cuello, tanto que dejaba marcas de color carmín en la pálida piel. Hasta que llego a hacerle sangrar un poco. Hiei trato de contener sus lamentos, mordiéndose los labios, pronto sintiendo como sus manos lo tocaban por todas partes.-No... Basta!

Sabia lo que iba a pasar, lo sabia muy bien. Sus ropas siento quitadas una a una. Y el clamando que se detuviera sin ser siquiera escuchado.

Esa fría sensación que le paralizaba el cuerpo. Esforzándose por no sentir nada, volteando la mirada a cualquier parte para no tener que enfrentar el echo de que estaba siendo cruelmente abusado. Cerro con fuerza los ojos, no podría soportarlo. No otra vez. Con esas malditas sensaciones que le traicionaban, que su propio cuerpo le infligía. Con la poca fuerza que pudo juntar puso sus manos en los hombros del peliblanco, pero sin tener el poder para quitárselo.

Estaba completamente indefenso.

Su respiración se aceleraba, con el terror clavándosele en el pecho. Soltó un jadeo al sentir una boca probando toda la piel de su torso. Se sintió asqueado, de ese demonio, al que alguna vez le tuvo aprecio, y de si mismo. De su traicionero cuerpo que respondía a los toques, de el por no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, y por haber dejado que se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para que pudiera lastimarlo.

Sentía que estaba traicionándolo, a Kurama. Si después de todo el era el ser a quien nadie quería, que todos tiraban a un lado, que lo usaban. Estaba sucio. Era el indigno.

La sorpresa le atravesó como un rayo cuando sintió que estimulaban su entrepierna, lo odiaba tanto pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.-Nooo... ah... para... por favor...

Sus ojos se humedecían, y el miedo se apodero de el cuando sintió que le separaban las piernas.

-Kurama... ayúdame...-susurro en agonía.

**Continuara...**

O.o oh dios no! mi pobre koorime T.T porque lo torturo de esta forma TT.TT bu bu ya de seguro querrán matarme por esto.

(Turba iracunda golpea en mi puerta): Sal de hay! No seas cobarde!

Oh oh mejor contesto rápido los reviews antes de que se caiga la puerta.

**Yuriyouko: **que bueno que te guste mi fic, no me canso de oír eso n.n que fue la mayoría sobre Hiei? T.T lo siento si te molesto eso, soy mala escritora!... bueno ya paso mi ataque de psicosis (si estoy loca lo admito u.u) pero no puedo evitarlo, soy una fanática de ese koorime precioso o¬o así que no me doy cuenta si hago eso, pero espero que este capi ya fuera mas parejo, hable un poco mas de Kurama y de cómo se sintió cuando paso todo el quilombo, eso creo :S y si no perdona y tratare de que mas adelante hable mas de el, ta bien? Bueno saludos nos vemos.

**Ierelin: **otra mas que dice que le gusto, muchas gracias! n/n de veras meses lo intentaste? Que te paso O.o no tenias tiempo o era problema de la compu? Como has visto ya actualice y espero que te guste, Youko creo que vendrá en el próximo capi o a mas tardar en el sexto pero me parece que si lo hago tardar mucho me va matar oxo y que le hicieron a Hiei creo que ya es posible adivinarlo, igual ya tendrá un momento para explicarlo todo mas adelante... ops creo que dije demasiado Oxo nos vemos.

**Vicky: **gracias por el comentario (hace reverencia) ouch me va a quedar la columna torcida de tanta reverencia ¬¬ claro que continuo, no abandonare, que me tarde es otro asunto Ji Ji n.n sigue en sintonía, chaos.

**Glutamato de Sodio: **Holas! n/n no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gustara, me encanta todos tus fics. La trama me tomo mucho tiempo de imaginación en mi cabeza antes de escribirla (se ve que no tengo nada que hacer XD), trato de ser lo mas original posible, o por lo menos de expresar la idea de otra manera -.-U y te aviso que todavía faltan un par de sorpresas mas n.n que van a dejar a todos así: O0O. Te olvidaste de dejarme review? No importa eso me pasa mucho, no me alcanza el tiempo y me quedo con las ganas. Que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir, siempre trato de ser lo mas clara posible y que te de ese sentimiento de que estas allí en donde pasa todo, yo leí unos cuantos fics muy buenos y que me hacían sentir eso, feliz cuando pasan cosas buenas y triste cuando le pasa algo a algún personaje, y eso es lo que trato de inspirar. Claro que ese zorro hará algo mira que sino yo misma lo llevo de los pelos ¬¬ actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo (Imagen de Miko sentada durmiendo la mona) oye quien puso eso?! ò/o, bueno me entiendes pero a veces estas maquinas del cyber que no te dejan subir los archivos y tengo que volver a la otra semana y otra vez la misma excusa ù.u que se le va hacer, si tiro las maquinas por la ventana no me dejan entrar de vuelta XD gracias por tu apoyo, yo haré lo mismo por ti n.n nos vemos.

Bueno es todo por hoy n.n

(la puerta se cae y una turba de chicas entran): Ahí esta! Prepárate para morir! (todas sacan sus katanas) (Se nota que son el club de fans de Hiei)

Miko: O.o eh... miren que no es eso un oso! (todas miran al costado, Miko junta valor y se tira por la ventana) Ay me olvide que no se volar!!!

(Antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y quedar como dibujo, es atrapada en el aire por Youko)

Miko: Youko!!!

Youko: no te emociones, no es por ti, pero si mueres nadie va a escribir el capitulo que sigue ¬¬

Miko: gracias de todas formas n/n

(aterrizan en el suelo, Youko estaba agarrado de una liana tipo Tarzan, y empiezan a correr, corrección Miko era cargada por Youko)

Youko: Pero vas a tener que pagarme por este favor niña.

Miko: esto, no tengo ningún tesoro T.T

Youko: no te preocupes que yo sabré como me vas a pagar (sonrisa lujuriosa)

Miko: creo que tengo una ligera sospecha o/o

Bueno, salvada por el zorro n.n, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

One day you'll understand 

Sumary: Encuentros del pasado de Hiei, peleas en el presente entre dos demonios. Cual será el final de esta pelea tan esperada?

Romance, accion/aventura, drama, angost

Buenas ni que tan buenas. Si que desaparecí en este tiempo. Ya se que me van a decir, ahora se atreve esta a dar la cara después de tanto tiempo. Pues ahora les explico, primero me agarro una depresión que no les cuento ú.u casi pensaba en abandonar todas mis historias, así que tuve que tomarme un descanso porque en ese estado no me sale nada que sea remotamente leíble. Y después ya no me dieron ganas de escribir siquiera. E pasado momentos difíciles, escribiendo de a ratos un párrafo o dos úu pero bueh acá estoy con lo único que me salió y que espero que al menos aclare un poco.

Por los demás estoy bien, ya la otra semana empiezo a cursar de nuevo y talvez teniendo otras cosas que hacer me vuelvan las ganas de escribir.

Mukuro: bajo presión solo podes escribir, dios mío, no podrías ser mas irresponsable. Encima de que a vos sola se te ocurre organizar por décima vez la computadora ¬¬

Miko: oye que si no tengo orden se me pierden las cosas si? ò.ó

Mukuro: como podes perder un archivo digo yo, pero claro la sonsa se queda tarada leyendo doujinshis de yuyu ¬¬ y que ni siquiera me dejas ver.

Miko: bueno si te callas te dejo bien? ¬¬

Mukuro: n0n yupi!

Y otra cosa, se que la personalidad de Hiei esta un tanto deformada, y que esta mucho mas emotivo y, bueno, prácticamente parece mas una mujer que lo que es habitualmente n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU pero créanme que esto tiene una razón de ser, bueno eso creo yo ¬¬U así que perdonen este tipos de "errores" que pueden haber ocurrido con este y otros personajes, porque e perdido el hilo de la historia y no esta yendo como yo quisiera que fuese, otra vez pido disculpas y tratare de que esto quedo lo mas coherente y entendible posible.

Y cuando los enemigos se encuentran 

ººººº

_El aire estaba cargo de energía. Un golpe, un haz de luz, liquido rojo tiñendo la tierra. Cosas nada nuevas en realidad._

_En el mundo de los demonios lo único que importa es el poder. Luego viene todo lo demás._

_Dejo que el silencio le rodeara. Espero, espero, espero..._

_Un solo movimiento y ya había acabado con el ultimo de los ladrones. Soltó un pequeño suspiro unos minutos después. Y se tiro al piso totalmente agotado._

_Clavo su espada junto a el, pero ya no sentía ninguna presencia cercana, igual tomaría un respiro para alejarse de allí._

_Ladrones. Los había en todas partes. Se te tiran como mosca a la miel en cuanto ven el brillante guiño de una joya. Su joya, la perla de koorime que le regalo su progenitora. Podían ser molestos pero al menos servían como buen entrenamiento._

_Se sentó en el piso, y se llevo la mano al pecho buscando su joya._

_No estaba allí. _

_Con sorpresa y horror en los ojos miro para asegurarse si no estaba colgada en su cuello. Nada halló. Miro preocupado alrededor, no podía estar lejos, además estaba seguro que todos los ladrones estaban muertos._

_Ya pensaba en revisar los cadáveres uno a uno, no le importaba mancharse de sangre si conseguía tenerla de vuelta. Era mucho mas que un tesoro, era parte de lo que él era._

_Se detuvo en seco. Lo estaba observando. Se volteo con velocidad. Un demonio muy alto estaba de pie frente a el, sonriéndole. _

_Como era que no lo había sentido hasta ahora?_

_El alzo la mano y en su palma colgaba la cadena con la joya. Lo observo con rabia._

_-Perdiste algo?-le dijo ese demonio, con una fastidiosa alegría._

_-Si, ahora damelo.-le exigió con furia ya listo para matarlo._

_-Ven por el.-rió._

_Eso hizo. Con toda su velocidad se lanzo en su dirección. Era casi imposible de ver, inclusive para los demonios. Pero choco contra la tierra, el sujeto lo había esquivado, con su maldita sonrisa aun en la cara._

_Dejo mostrar su enfado en su semblante y volvió a intentarlo, fallando de nuevo. Se maldijo su debilidad. Como podía hacerle frente si recién había quedado agotado por los ladrones._

_Un rato después se cayo de rodillas, apoyándose en su katana, jadeando. No podía ganarle ahora._

_-Eres veloz. Tu mirada me recuerda a mi mismo cuando era mas joven.-comento el otro demonio acercándose a él. No le contesto, se limito a verlo con desconfianza, tensando el cuerpo por si le daba algún ataque sorpresa._

_Lo que paso fue totalmente inesperado. El otro demonio tendió la mano con la cadena colgando entre los dedos.-Tómala, yo no la necesito.-dijo con una extraña afectuosidad._

_Despacio alargo la mano y la tomo. Por que se la devolvía? Pensando en eso luego se fijo que ese tipo se tiraba al suelo a su lado._

_-Eres muy joven pero muy fuerte, y una gran determinación._

_-Hn... gracias... supongo.-no sabia porque pero ya no se sintió amenazado por ese hombre. Cosa rara ya que a el nadie le gradaba._

_-Mira. Se esta despejando.-dijo. Ambos miraron al cielo y pudieron ver unas redondas lunas amarillas y verdosas._

_Ambos disfrutaron del bello paisaje nocturno._

ººººº

Tenia que apresurarse. El zorro lo sentía, algo muy malo estaba pasándole a Hiei y tenia que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Opto por saltar entre los árboles. Era probable que le hubieran tendido trampas o al menos estuvieran vigilando los caminos por si llegaban un intruso. Además de que en los árboles estaba mas cómodo, la naturaleza es su compañera, podía confiar en ella.

El cielo se había dejado despejar un poco para que se pudiera asomar entre las nubes la menguante luna.

Una nube paso frente al astro, oscureciendo todo. Allí las brillantes luces de la cuidad no alcanzaban para la visibilidad, pero no importaban. Sabia que era mejor moverse en las sombras. Antes de que otra nube bloqueara de nuevo la luz, alcanzo a divisar la construcción, era un aserradero, tenia que serlo para estar localizado en ese lugar.

Sigilosamente salto al suelo, y se apoyo contra el tronco, uno de esos tipos con capucha se deslizaba, siguiendo con su turno de guardia. Espero a que pasara por su lado, y si ninguna misericordia deslizo su látigo y una cabeza de demonio rodó por el suelo. El semblante del zorro estaba completamente inexpresivo, solo podía notarse un brillo dorado detrás de sus flecos rojos.

Con sus sentidos alertas se deslizo a la entrada de ese sitio pero se detuvo abruptamente y tuvo que retroceder de un salto. Lo había descubierto los otros demonios. Maldita sea.

ººººº

Yusuke soltó una exclamación. Había llegado por fin al lugar que le había señalado anteriormente la guía espiritual, y estaba por ser aplastado por un árbol. Salto hacia delante cayendo a la tierra.-Que recibimiento es este.-dijo sarcásticamente al pararse y sacudirse el polvo de su chaqueta. Miro al árbol, noto que al final del tronco estaba negro y despedía humo.

Dio un paso adelante, pero al voltear la cabeza para ver a donde pisaba casi se tropieza con su amigo pelirrojo que se le apareció de repente.-Oi! Kurama ten mas cuidado.- el aludido le dirigió una pequeña mirada, que apenas si pareció notar que Yusuke estaba allí. Yusuke noto que estos eran dorados. Aparentemente Youko había tomado el control.

Desapareció con rapidez, y Yusuke apenas si se dio vuelta de que una gran bola de fuego dirigiéndose directamente hacia adonde estaba. Dio un grito saltando a donde fuera lejos del peligro. El ruido de la explosión retumbo a sus espaldas.-Ouch... pero que se creen ahora van a ver!!!-grito el chico arremangándose, mas animado que enojado, al fin se podría sacar toda la bronca de encima.

Sin mas ni nada, se lanzo a la pelea. De un salto le dio una patada a un encapuchado que se dirigía al zorro, lo mando bastante lejos, a la arboleda. Yusuke miro al zorro y le sonrió, que raro se veía el pelirrojo con esos ojos amarillos carentes de emoción. Kurama se limito a observar al pelinegro.-Gracias detective.-fue todo lo que dijo.

Intentaba llegar al edificio, adentro tenia que estar el koorime. Pero esos malditos demonios de fuego le impedían el paso. Los tres restantes que quedaban se le pusieron adelante. Deseo poder usar sus plantas infernales, pero si no sabia en donde se localizaba exactamente el koorime por el que buscaba podría ponerlo en peligro.

Su amigo detective de ojos marrones se le puso al lado, ya dispuesto a atacar. Bien, tendrían que hacerlo del modo difícil.

ººººº

Que podía ser mejor que esto?

Era el pensamiento del youkai de pelo blanco, que miraba atentamente al chico debajo de el. Por completo a su merced.

Su piel algo pálida, pero aun así suave y cálida. Un fina capa de sudor, un leve sonrojo, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Una imagen encantadora.

Y lo haría suyo.

Solo una cosa no fue de su total agrado. Había sentido otro aroma ajeno a el, el aroma de otro ser en el. Obviamente no podía evitar el echo de que probablemente hubiera estado con alguien mas, haberse entregado a otro. Porque no? no era tampoco que fuera imposible. Pero lo que si, ya se encargaría de aquel que se había metido con su demonio. Mantendría a su Hiei lejos de todos los demás.

Ya lo estaba preparando, separando las níveas piernas del demonio, cuando uno de sus subordinados llego corriendo a su puerta. Detrás de ella grito.-Señor, nos han encontraron, nos atacan!

Se incorporo un poco, sorprendido y enfadado.-Quienes?

-Dos de los detectives de ayer Señor, son mas fuertes de lo que esperábamos, no podremos aguantar mucho.

Hokage apretó los puños. Los malditos. Ahora el tendría que ir el personalmente a eliminarlos. Se volvió hacia Hiei, tenia la vista ida en el techo como fuera de si mismo, pero susurro unas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar.-Kurama... viniste después de todo...?

Kurama? El kitsune? Ya varias veces lo había mencionado en sueños. Fue al que le perdono la vida cuando su demonio se lo había rogado, y que ahora volvía para salvarlo. Ese zorro... seguramente el era el dueño de ese aroma tan desagradable.

Iba a matarlo. De la forma mas dolorosa posible.

Con su capa cubrió a Hiei, protegiéndolo del frió. Tendría que encargarse de esas molestias primero.

Salió por la puerta pasando al lado de su subordinado, en apariencia pacifica, pero dentro ardiendo como el mismo infierno. De lejos les llegaban los sonidos de lucha.

ººººº

Los dos mitad humanos peleaban lejos de la fabrica abandonada, obligados por los ataques de los demonio, que la mayoría residían en el fuego. Kurama ya se estaba cansando de todos esto, quería acabarlos a todos de una vez.

Ya sin importarle en demasía la vida de su compañero detective, usando su poder demoníaco, se concentro en las plantas que crecían en esa zona. En los alrededores solo habían árboles de pino y de hojas duras y afiladas.

Un gran silencio se hizo en el lugar. Un murmullo les llego del cielo. Yusuke miro hacia arriba, al igual que los otro demonios, y para su espanto vio como miles de hojas en forma de aguja caían sobre ellos como lluvia negra.

Se cubrió con los brazos y se arrodillo. El sonido de las hojas cayendo sonaba parecido a la llovizna. Otro silencio se hizo cuando hubo terminado. Abrió lentamente un ojo, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de estas hojas. Tomo una de ellas asombrado, dura como el metal.

Se puso de pie, encontrándose con un feo espectáculo. Los otros demonios habían recibió el ataque de lleno, como si hubiera sido una lluvia de flechas. Unos de ellos estaba en el suelo, cubierto de estas estacas vegetales, y los otros dos agachados y temblando, gravemente heridos.

Yusuke dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, era cierto lo que le habían dicho, Kurama podía ser realmente despiadado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el zorro ya caminaba hacia el edificio, y el le siguió.-Kurama espérame!

Se le puso al lado, era difícil seguirle el paso. Kurama aun tenia los ojos de color del oro. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con este Kurama.

-Todavía sigues vivo?-dijo en tono lúgubre el zorro al humano, que no sabia muy bien si debía contestar.-Tuviste suerte de estar cerca de mi.

-Si... eso creo.-sonrió tontamente, dándose cuanta de que a Kurama le habría valido lo mismo si hubiera muerto con esa lluvia de agujas. No podía decir que eso le pareciera bien, pero teniendo en cuanta de que se trataba de Youko y no el Kurama simpático que conocía, y además de que, evidentemente, lo único que le importaba ahora era el koorime de fuego, era entendible esa forma de actuar. Así que contuvo las ganas de querer darle un golpe al zorro, y siguió caminando. Se habían tenido que alejar a causa de los demonios, pero ahora que ya los habían vencido solo les quedaba...

Se pararon en seco. Allí estaba, justo delante de ellos. El causante de todo.

Con los brazos cruzados, parecía serio y tranquilo. Enfocándose solamente en el zorro, al zorro que le había perdonado la vida, y que ahora arreglarían cuentas.

El silencio se hacia oír y nadie se atrevió a romperlo. Toda la situación se había convertido en un encuentro entre aquel demonio de fuego y el zorro ladrón. Se veían de una forma que parecía como si fueran enemigos de toda la vida.

De pronto Kurama despidió una leve luz plateada, y su pelo empezó a crecer, agitándose como si fuera movido por un fuerte viento mientras se ponía de color blanco, unas orejas plateadas aparecieron en medio del pelo, y las ropa se transformo volviéndose también de color blanco. El otro demonio entrecerró los ojos pero no hizo nada, espero hasta que la transformación de Kurama en Youko hubiera terminado.

Dejo caer los brazos a sus costados y sonrió.-Nunca pensé que veria a Youko Kurama en toda su gloria, bien. Porque esta será la ultima pelea de tu vida.

Youko se adelanto unos pasos, mientras Yusuke cerraba los puños y sudaba un poco. El zorro también sonrió.-Ya muchos han dicho eso, a ver si esta vez resulta ser verdad.-contesto con burla.

Los poderes de ambos se elevaron, el aire se turbo cargado con la energía de los dos demonios, rayos de luz que chocaban, poderes contrarios que trataban de destruir al otro. Yusuke y los otros youkais tuvieron que retroceder por el golpe de tal fuerza.

Cualquier cosa podía esperarse de este combate.

**Continuara...**

Finalmente complete otro capi! WHOYAAAAAAA!

Si no gusta entenderé, mi estado de animo ya estaba en las ultima y francamente escribí todo lo que se me ocurrió ¬¬ y lo mas irónico es que justo ahora que no puedo escribir se me ocurren un montón de ideas para fics, dios ayúdame -.-U

**Vicky:** Holas n.n ojala sigas leyendo, espero no haberte matado con la espera u.u bueno, como ya habrás leído no sucedió y que BUENO que NO haya sucedido eso porque sino habría afectado mas allá de lo que concierne a lo mental de Hiei. Pronto entenderás, eso si sigues leyendo. Y no te creas que Hokague es tan malo, solo esta loco, así en el sentido de la palabra jeje n.n Poor Yusuke lo e dejado un poco de lado, pero quería enfocarme mas en Kurama y Youko, ojala me aya salido bien. Y yo también espero continuar pronto. Nos vemos.

**AndreaZthator:** Holas, gracias por tu consejo en verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo y estoy segura de que lo dices para mejorar la calidad del fic, en serio, pero no pude hacerlo TT.TT de veras lo pensé por todos los ángulos pero no se podía, porque veras, si eso sucedía repercutiría en acontecimientos futuros, porque este es un punto crucial en el fic voy avisando, y si sucedía toda mi esquema de la historia seria cambiando TTTTTTTTT-TTTTTTTTT y la verdad que no sabría como seguirla si eso sucedía porque llevaba bastante tiempo pensado en la historia y que la cosa tenia que tener un final masomenos así. En serio perdón, y entiendo que la cosa se vera como tu dijiste, pero era para enfatizar otro punto que se dará a conocer mas a adelante, esto no sucede solo porque si, bueno eso creo. Muchas gracias por aconsejarme, tal vez lo tenga en cuanta para otro futuro fic, lo prometo. Gracias por dejarme review y espero que aun te siga gustando mi historia, nos vemos.

**Pastelito:** Holas amiga n.n esta bien, los estudios son importantes. Sin expectativas? Bueh la verdad que yo tampoco jaja. Que hago maravillas? O.O! es lo mas lindo que me han dicho TTuTT La clasificacion esta muy rara verdad? ni yo se porque le puse eso ¬¬U pero ahora lo corregi, romántica por la relacion entre esos dos que ya conocemos muy bien n/n, y ya dije al principio eso de tu duda, recien cuando me lo dijste fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba haciendo eso nnU creo que no pude evitarlo, pero si e fijas es lo mismo que le hacen a Kurama en otros fic, que los hombres lloren JA! si lo hacen sera a fuerza de golpes ¬¬ , pero tampoco es que lo critique eso. Yo supongo que es una mania de querer ver ese lado de los personajes que nunca se ve en la serie, como en las tragedias que se muestra el lado devil del heroe. Si Hiei esta demasiado tranquilo y dócil, si me viera seguro me mata u.uU pero creo que esto puede ser un efecto secundario que tiene que ver con lo que le pasaba al principio cuando parecia como enfermo, repentinos cambios de humor, algo de devilidad o fatiga, nerviosismo y depresión. Esto me suena conocido no crees? Que bueno que te gusta esta historia n0n en serio capto la forma de ser de los personajes? Cha que preguntona soy nnU bueno espero que esto te guste y nos vemos pronto.

**Pack 2x1: **Si soy muy cruel, no yo me agunto o.oU pero no hubo violación que bien n0n porque Youko es el unico que se lo puede violar ñOñ perdon la tardanza pero aquí trage el otro capi, un poquito mas corto que los otros pero es todo lo que pude hacer. Nos vemos bye bye.

**Glutamato de Sodio:** y quien no quiere un pedazo de ese precioso bishonen ¬u¬ Que quien se cree Hokage? Pues no se pero igual lo mordio XD Sobre su futuro cercano no me hago muchas esperanzas, pero tengo que decir que es un personaje de mi invención asi que me daria un poco de pena matarlo, tal vez lo haga encerrar en al manicomio o algo asi n.n Y mas le vale a ese zorro que lo quiera que si no lo mato ù.u ya bastante hice que lo quiera a el y no Yusuke XD mentira era broma no te enojes Youko. Todavía espero que actualices tus fics pero tranqui que no soy exigente (Miko armando una bomba) Jeje no hagas caso a eso ñn, e seguir escribiendo lo haré pero ahora se mevino difil con la pelea entre Kurama y Hokage ú.ù no se como lo voy a hacer por eso es posible que me tarde. Actualizar pronto? Bueno yo trato pero a veces no se puede, cosas que hacer, lugares que visitar XD Me algre que esto guste, no esperaba que tanta gente comentara sobre mis escritos, si es que soy muy humilde XDDDD aquí la continuación, nos vemos en otra.

**Rockergirl-sk: **y le pasa porque yo quiero que le pase Jajajajajajaja! Pero no te preocupes que no todo sera tan malo, y Hokage tendra su merecido de parte del zorro, gracias por tu review y ojala te aya llegado mi correo ese especial XD y si no me avisas oK? Nos vemos.

**Minamino Hiei: **Gracias! aquí la quinta parte de este fic, ojala te guste (y siempe diciendo lo mismo yo ¬¬) Nos vemos en el siguiente, Chaos!

Bueno esto es todo, y espero que me manden sus comentarios y me apunten todos mis errores, quiero que sean bien honestas.

Mukuro: honestos eh? Pues tu historia apesta ¬¬

Miko: no te gusto? Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! TT0TT

Mukuro: tu dijistes o.o

Miko: bubu quiero que me devuelvan mi YuYuHakusho ya! Ò.o o me vuelvo mala!

Mukuro: ya ya todos lo sentimos(le da un abrazo?

Miko: es que estoy tan sola buuuuuaaaaaaa! TT.TT (se suelta del abrazo) Ahora veran todos, voy a conquistar el mundo, todos se van a arrepentir, lo vere con mis propios ojos, miles miles de audorias para todos, y yo lo voy a disfrutar! Todos se van a morir! Jajaja(se va corriendo riéndose como manitica)

Mukuro: y a esta que mosco le pico o.o. Bueno como Miko se fue me despido en su lugar. Nos vemos en la proxima edición Sayonara byebye.


End file.
